Two of a Kind
by Shadow2700
Summary: Another expected journey of Peter Parker, this time with Kitty Pryde
1. Chapter 1

_**Call it part two of this experiment. From Laura Kinney to Kitty Pryde. Next up, probably Rogue. Only reason this came out fast was because I had it most done so hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's not as long as the last one but, considering the personalities of these two, it's a balance to try and keep them in character.**_

 _ **Seriously though Marvel, give me a call sometime. I only intend to take over Editor-in-Chief and really do some crazy some the fans would love.**_

 _ **Also, Red Hot Chili Peppers and Stone Sour may have been listened to a lot making this.**_

* * *

Peter Parker for the longest time had always questioned where his life would take him, even before he had received the gifts and curses that Spider-Man gave him at the young age of fifteen. Through a life of tragedy, guilt, acceptance, praise, just about every emotional toll that one could suffer and live in, he always found himself saying the same thing.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter muttered to himself swinging through New York City's skyline. He always wondered why he would remember Uncle Ben's words when he was zipping from building to building, perhaps it was when he was in his own world up here. That is if he didn't run into Mile Morales but his…protégé, was off on the other side of the city today as they had planned.

From clones to Doc Ock taking his body to civil war, Peter for just a few months wanted some damn peace and quiet taking care of street level criminals and the occasional super villain that he had beaten multiple times. His hearing picked up the sound of gun fire as he stuck to the side of a building.

"Time to go to work." Peter remarked shooting a web line and zoomed into action.

Inside the local bank, civilians were cowering in fear on the floor while five masked gunmen holding AR-15s, Glock Pistols and AK-47s were aimed and ready to fire if necessary.

"Alright then ladies and gentlemen, we're almost ready to get the hell out of here so no funny business and we'll be okay." One of the gunmen remarked.

"To hell with that! Waste them and leave no witnesses!" one of the more crazed robbers remarked aiming his rifle at the head of one civilians who screamed.

"Now boys, what would your mothers think if they saw you like this?" Spider-Man questioned hanging upside down.

"It's the Web-head!" one of robbers shot as the rest joined in and opened fire.

"That's all? I was expecting more from New York's best and brightest." Spider-Man quipped, quickly avoiding the gunfire. But he knew that he needed to get the civilians out quickly. Shooting out two web lines, he aimed at the two men holding the rifles out of their hands and leaped over to them. He knocked them both unconscious but felt his Spider-Sense go off. Peter turned around and saw one of the three robbers left pull the trigger but he realized that he was the only defense for one of the civilians directly behind him.

'Well crap, this is going to hurt. No special armor going to help me here today.' Peter thought. His liquid metal Spider Armor could protect him, but it wasn't Iron Man's armor. He reacted quickly and shot a protective web net over his chest and head but something strange happened. When he saw the bullet pass through the web and hit his covered skin though in slow motion, he found that the metal had passed his front cleanly with no pain or blood on his glowing spider symbol.

"Okay, what in the matter of Doctor Strange is this weird magic?" Peter questioned looking at his chest and then behind him to find that the civilian just behind him remained uninjured.

"It's not magic, it's genetics." A feminine voice answered below him. Spider-Man looked down at his feet to find Miss Kitty Pryde, grasping his ankle and the hand of the civilian while she herself was only head and shoulders sticking out of the floor, her smile wide and vibrant.

"Well, that explains the weird phasing sensation." Peter chuckled.

"Shit! Web-head AND a mutant?! No way, I'm out!" one of the robbers dropped his Glock and made a dash for the back. Spider-Man quickly shot a web net out of his web shooters and stuck him to the wall.

"This isn't online gaming, you can't just quit because you're losing buddy." Peter joked leaping to the ceiling. Kitty giggled at his remark.

"Someone finally laughs at my jokes! It's a miracle!" Peter exclaimed joyfully leaping down and quickly disarming the remaining too robbers that were too awe struck at the chain reaction of events to defend themselves. His Spider-Sense had dwindled and he turned to see that Kitty had disappeared from where she had been.

"Hmm, she's gone. Weird. Alright then, is anyone hurt?" Peter questioned to the civilians as he helped the older ones up.

"A little traumatized but we aren't hurt. Thank you Spider-Man." One of the older bank goers replied with a smile.

Everyone else had come over to thank him as well from handshakes to hugs, a few selfies and one young woman planting a kiss to his mask before being led out of the bank where police and ambulances were waiting for them. The crowd cheered in appreciation for Spider-Man's heroics, slowly earning their trust back after the Doc Ock days of torture.

"All in a day's work everyone!" Peter waved before shooting a web line and pulling himself up to the skyline and zipping to the top of one the buildings a few blocks down. Scanning the city again for any trouble, his thoughts went back to the chance encounter that saved him and the others from injury.

"Wonder where Shadowcat went? Not too often I run into an X-Men these days, especially one that's in outer space. Didn't even get to thank her for saving those civilians." Peter muttered to himself landing on the rooftop.

"You can thank me now if you'd like. And I saved you as well."

Peter whipped his head around to find Kitty sitting across from him, same smile on her face waving to him. He whipped his head back and forth between where she was and the bank a few blocks down in confusion.

"Ok, either you can fly now or I'm going just as crazy as Deadpool." Peter quipped underneath his mask. Kitty giggled again and stood up walking over to him.

"Now you've laughed at two of my jokes, I'm no doubt going crazy." Peter smiled.

"You might be a little crazy but nowhere near as nuts as Deadpool. As for flying, wrong on that one as well. I grabbed your leg before you took off, probably freaked out a couple of people seeing a woman phase out of the ground grabbing Spider-Man's ankle." Kitty explained sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, no doubt on that one. I was wondering where you went, didn't get a chance to thank you for keeping me from becoming swiss cheese." Peter replied offering his hand in thanks.

"A handshake? That's all I get from the _Amazing_ Spider-Man? I seem to recall just saving your ass and that civilian there." Kitty pouted then glared in mock anger.

"Sorry, I'm not good at giving appreciate these days, not too many people trust me right now." Peter chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Kitty tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Well that doesn't make much sense, you've always seemed like a nice guy, albeit annoyingly talkative according to everyone I've talked to that's met you. I remember the last few times I saw you, you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Kitty replied.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Right now, not so much. Let's just say that that things got really…crazy…for a year and a half." Peter answered back.

"Well, maybe you can explain it all to me, _after_ you give me a ride around the city." Kitty leaned closer, giving him the puppy dog look that he could never ignore from any woman.

"I'm assuming that will be me thanking you for saving my bacon then right?" Peter grinned.

"It's a start, let's see where it goes from there." Kitty replied standing up arms open.

"You been to outer _freaking_ space, how can swinging across the city compare to that?" Peter questioned, making sure to emphasize 'freaking' in a classic Doctor Evil voice.

"First, I love that you like the _Austin Powers_ movies like I do. Second, just because I've been in space doesn't mean it's always a thrill like you have swinging in this city or so can I imagine." Kitty answered placing her hands on her hips. She didn't even question how she knew about her adventures in space, he was Spider-Man. Lord knows he's known enough about that in his lifetime.

Peter sighed but wasn't going to complain, it was nice to have some company that didn't want to kick his ass or take over his mind or whatever crazy thing he could think of. Peter stood up and grasped her firmly around the waist, Kitty instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as the stood on the ledge of the building.

"Hold on tight!" Peter exclaimed as he shot out his web and leaped with a joyous Kitty screaming happily next to him.

"Waahoo!" she exclaimed for the city to hear.

"That's my line." Peter said back shooting out another line holding Kitty close to him.

After a fifteen-minute session of swinging over the streets, Peter had to admit defeat as his arms were growing tired from holding Kitty and having to alternate between buildings to keep them airborne. Quietly, Peter was disappointed in himself for having to give up the ghost since he had been enjoying the moment. Kitty was more vocal about her disappointment.

"That's all? I thought Spider-Man had more in him since this is his domain." Kitty pouted as they landed at Peter's apartment just above the balcony.

"Hey, I'm not saying I can't do that on my own for extended periods if need be but I'm also not used to carrying a full-grown adult with me either for that long." Peter remarked sitting down on the ledge. Kitty placed her hands on her hips and shot him a glare.

"You saying I'm fat?" she asked.

"What?! No! No! No! No! _Any_ additional weight drains me in those scenarios! Trust me, you're light as a feather!" Peter raised his hands in defense waving them back and forth. Kitty just continued to glare at him causing Peter gulp with fear. However, she quickly changed her attitude and started laughing at his masked expression.

"You need to lighten up, I was only joking with you." Kitty continued to laugh taking a seat next to him.

"That's something I wouldn't joke around with, most women I meet don't take to anything of that sort." Peter remarked.

"I'm not saying I don't either but hearing what people have to say about you, I'd kind of figured you'd like joking around but knew when you messed up. Kind of your thing right?" Kitty asked turning to face him while her hair blew gently in the breeze. Peter took note of her look and how pretty she was at this moment.

"Yeah, I joke around and stuff but when someone tries to correct me or I realize I goofed up big time, let's just say that some people aren't as understanding. Like when I told one woman my identity she told me that she had a huge crush on me back in high school when we were classmates. But I didn't know who she was and she was in a coma and well, everyone referred to her as Coma Girl. I honestly didn't know but she wasn't happy with that answer so it kind of made things awkward for a few days." Peter explained.

"You didn't know who she was and called her that?" Kitty deadpanned.

"I told you I didn't know her name! Tell me you haven't met someone that you knew but they didn't know you and vice versa! Not exactly a situation you can come out of squeaky clean." Peter replied defensively. Kitty eyeballed him momentarily before speaking.

"Ok, I'll buy it. You seem genuine enough on that and you look like you can get tangled bad with the ladies." Kitty smirked.

"Thank you…hey, wait a minute!" Peter shouted back.

"Oh lighten up, you're not the only one who's had rocky relationships or messy break ups." Kitty waved him off.

"Ain't that freaking truth." Peter sighed leaning forward. The was a momentary silence as the two stared out at the island of Manhattan. Kitty then spoke up.

"So, I thought you'd be living over at Parker Industries since you are his bodyguard?" Kitty asked him.

"I used to be, but I wanted to go back to defending the people of my city on a street level. It's nice when there are two Spider-Men patrolling the city though. We can alternate days, take time off, have brunch, and when I have to go help the Avengers out on some weird stuff, then he can watch over the city. There's a lot to cover though so I told Parker that he should get the Avengers to help him or Stark or whoever, I need to be here, there, everywhere. So he gave me a nice severance package and this place to live." Peter explained.

"They were right about you. You babble a lot." Kitty giggled.

"Hey now, that's what makes me charming. Plus, you've been gone for a while from what I hear." Peter defended with a slight grimace visible in his mask.

"Well I can't say you're wrong about that." Kitty admitted, turning away to hide her blush. Peter felt his heart rate accelerate slightly and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, why are you here in New York? I thought you'd be with the Guardians of the Galaxy and their lunacy." Peter replied. Kitty was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Let's just say things didn't end the way I wanted to. Remember how rocky relationships can get, well, this was one of those deals amongst all the other stuff with heroes fighting each other." Kitty quietly explained looking at the horizon.

"Well that stinks, must have been fun traveling to different places out there. Stark has told me about his own adventures out there, I'd love to hear yours, when you're ready of course." Peter offered trying to lift her spirits.

"Is that an invitation to a date Mr. Spider-Man?" Kitty smiled slightly. Peter felt a lump in his throat again.

"Well, tell me what you were doing in New York first and then we can go back to that." Peter changed the subject again. Kitty gave him a sly look before jumping down onto the balcony.

"Alright but can we go in your place? Not that I don't like looking at the skyline but I'd like to sit on something a little more comfortable." Kitty replied. Peter didn't respond but jumped down, covertly turning his Web Ware on his wrist to camo mode for his apartment to hide the few pictures he had around. The doors then automatically opened on their own.

"Ladies first." Peter extended his hand forward.

"Such a gentleman." Kitty 'fawned' and made her way inside to the adjoining couch and planted herself on it, quickly making herself at home. Peter went over to the chair across from it and sat down, relaxing into it.

"Not much to it, guess being you doesn't afford many luxuries huh?" Kitty asked him looking around his penthouse apartment.

"I don't need much, I have a few secret compartments for my tech and stuff which is all I need. Maybe I'll add something or another soon but for now, I'm happy with the arrangement. Now then, back to my question, what are you doing here?" Peter asked her. Kitty turned her attention back to him.

"Right, well, once I left the Guardians I didn't want to head back to the X-Men, I needed to find myself first and see where I fit in again. I decided to come here to do a little soul searching first and I've been here for a couple of months now. Luckily I had some help from a few friends that put me up in a decent hotel." Kitty explained.

"That's got to be rough, not sure how you put up with that." Peter replied. Kitty simply shrugged.

"It's not that bad, I know I can always go back to Westchester or San Francisco but things are in such a disarray right now that I'm not sure I could pick sides of that fight. Things are too hectic for me on that front." Kitty said.

"I hear you on that one." Peter replied quietly before the two fell silent for what seemed to be an eternity. In the back of Peter's mind the cogs were turning fast and he could sense that Kitty was in more of a funk than she was letting on, similar to how he was before letting go of his vast wealth for what he felt was the right path back. An idea popped in his head but he blurted it out in the wrong way.

"I want you to stay here." Peter said, catching the attention of Kitty who jumped in her seat.

"Umm…" was all she could say.

"Wait, hold on, that came out wrong. Told you I'm awkward as hell. I meant that since you're having such a journey I think it might be better for you to stay someplace nice. I have a spare room and barely spend time here so it can be your place. That way you don't have to stay in a motel." Peter explained. Kitty regained her composure and smiled.

"That's a really nice offer but I don't want to be a bother." Kitty replied leaning forward. Peter shook his head.

"No it's fine, believe me. I had the luxury of having all the great places to live and security while coming up with my own decision to come back down to earth. I think you should have the luxury too instead of staying in some motel where no one can understand you on any level." Peter offered.

"And what makes you think you can understand me?" Kitty asked him, slightly off put by that last comment. Peter just gazed at her with a calm demeanor about his face.

"More than you can imagine Kitty." Peter stood from his seat and turned to the wall behind the chair he had been in and placed his hand on a hidden wall sensor.

Once it recognized his hand, the wall moved to the side revealing his standard red and blue along with the black Spider-Man suit on pedestals with a few clippings from the paper he had taken over the years mounted next to them, placed just above a table with his basic tech on it. Kitty stood from her seat and slowly walked over to stand just behind him and look at the wall. She looked at the clippings and saw names like Ben Parker, Gwen Stacey lined up with the word 'dead' written bold underneath them. Peter took notice and turned the clippings over to avert her eyes.

"I may not be able to fully appreciate the gift you were born with Kitty, but I can fully understand why mutants have people that do not like them. Discrimination is discrimination, period. I was an outcast before and after I got my powers. I wasn't born a mutant, I ended up like Captain America and gained my powers, but through pure accident. We've met before but never really had a discussion that I can remember which surprises me but believe me when I say I understand what it's like to be alone. It amazes me how people can love Captain America but then say that mutants who have special powers who save people are referred to as vile. It makes no sense but that's how it is." Peter explained before closing the door and walking back to look out over the city.

"I've defended this city since I was fifteen, because I feel like…no, because I _have_ to. I have to because someone told me a long time ago that with great power comes great responsibility. That's why I'm offering you a place to stay. I know you can survive on your own but I want to make it easier for you because I'm in a position I can help people just a little bit more and someone like you that knows what it means to be hated like I did deserves help from the heroes around them. But it's mostly because, I just want to help, that's all I've ever wanted to do and somehow, it's never enough." Peter quietly said leaning forward.

Kitty was shocked by his words. This was something she had not expected from someone whom she vaguely remembered along with everyone else saying he was crazy, annoying, talkative and a goofball. This was one who was genuinely serious about what he did and he sounded guilty about a lot of things. Spider-Man turned to face her.

"I also know a thing or two about rocky relationships." He chuckled.

' _How can he turn on such a dime like that from serious to goofy?'_ Kitty thought.

"Spider-Man, I don't know what to say but, thank you. If you're serious about that offer then, I couldn't refuse it. If all you truly want to do is help, then how could I refuse that?" Kitty smiled walking over and hugging him. Peter awkwardly returned the hug but pulled her away causing her a bit of confusion.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, disappointed he had ended the contact so quickly.

"No, I guess if you're going to be staying here then this will happen sooner or later. You've been away for a while so things have changed and I need to explain them. First thing, you need to know who I am." Peter said going for his mask but Kitty quickly grasped his hands.

"You don't need to do that. I understand that you want to keep your identity secret. Please, there's no need for that." Kitty said, despite _really_ wanting to know for herself who he was.

"Trust me, if I know myself and how I am with others then you'll find out soon enough so please, let me get this over with." Peter replied looking at her.

Kitty was hesitant but she slowly nodded and backed off. Peter chuckled before pulling the mask off his face and revealing his identity to her. For a moment, Kitty was shocked as she was the first person since his company had gone global that he had revealed his identity to of his own accord. Kitty's face turned from shock to a look of….

"You've got to be kidding me, your name would be Peter." She sighed pinching her nose in disbelief. Peter's jaw hit the floor before he started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Kitty shouted at him.

"It's…it's just that, I've never gotten….that, that type of reaction in this situation." Peter sputtered out between laughs. Kitty felt a wave of frustration hit her but it quickly dissipated as she joined in on the laughter. For the first time in a few weeks, Peter and Kitty had both been able to really enjoy the company of someone else like this, something that they both really needed.

* * *

The next month brought many laughs and much needed comic relief that came natural between the pair. Both lighthearted but serious, the pair matched up quite well when they saw each other at the apartment, that is when Peter wasn't patrolling New York or talking with the Avengers about something that for the most part didn't need his help, just his view on things.

He had offered Kitty to come with him on those meetings or his patrols but she had declined, saying that she wasn't ready to be brought in discussions with another group like that nor was she willing to go on patrol with him at this point. She did that on her own and quietly made a name for herself in closed circles but for now, she wanted solace from everyone around her except Peter who understood her better than most.

She had come to understand him better when he told her everything about him, from the deaths of Gwen and Uncle Ben to his failed relationship with Mary Jane, to Doc Ock taking his body to becoming a CEO of a major company and giving it over to his best friend Harry to continue where he left of, understanding Peter's vision who humbly took over though not before giving Peter security for his work for the rest of his life. Kitty was left flabbergasted by everything Peter had told him, unable to form the words to express her sorrow for the man.

It had given her a greater appreciation for what he did. He had flaws, he had guilt, but he rose above it all with the strongest will of any man besides Logan, rest his soul. From that conversation, she had grown to admire him and begun to feel a deep connection that she instantly recognized but wasn't sure if he would feel the same.

She hated how quickly things could turn out when it came to matters of the heart. The things they had in common and how natural their quips with each other were easy for them both whether it was her making fun of his rogue gallery to him questioning her costume choices. The underlying fact is that she wanted someone that was serious but knew how to take things lightly, something she thought Quill had.

Clearly, she was wrong on that front. Peter Parker though was different. He understood what it meant to be a hero at a very young age much like herself, he understood his actions and was more down to earth than most people she had met before. For a time, he had become like Tony Stark in some regard apparently, but she was not around for it. This was the Peter Parker that many remembered before the fame and he was someone she liked.

' _Aren't you not supposed to feel this way after only a month? The guy offered me a place to stay while I did some soul searching, God forbid that I fall for the guy. But apparently, that's what I've begun to do or already have done because it seemed that's all I can think about. I don't want to question it. I've had trouble in this department before but so has Peter and not like the previous Peter in my life. I wonder why Mary Jane hadn't married him or given him another chance. Perhaps someone just didn't want them to be an item. No, that couldn't be it.'_ Kitty had thought one night while Peter was out rounding up bad guys.

One night, she couldn't sleep and stayed up to watch some late-night television in her shorts and t-shirt. Peter had gone out on patrol so naturally he wasn't home when she had returned home from her day's activities which included walking around central park, lost in her own thoughts and her place in the world. However, her activity was disturbed when a visibly injured Spider-Man swung through the window, covered in his own blood with his armor torn in pieces. Kitty gasped and ran over to him before he collapsed completely from exhaustion.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Kitty asked leading him over to the couch and removing his mask, revealing his bruised and cut face.

"Saved a subway train of passengers that a few crazed followers of Zodiac set up to explode. Only way I could get rid of the bomb was throwing it in a corner and encased it with webbing. Didn't do it quick enough to contain the blast. No one else injured." Peter coughed with closed eyes.

"I thought you had webbing for that situation!" Kitty exclaimed treating his wounds with the hem of her shirt. She hadn't seen him like this before, pushed beyond the brink of death and back.

"Hold on. Web Ware, open safe door." Peter called out. The sensor beeped and the door containing his older costumes opened.

"Underneath the table, there's medical supplies. Get them for me, pretty please kitty cat?" Peter quipped with a smirk. Kitty ignored the joke and ran over to the storage compartment and grabbed the box. Rushing back over to him she threw it on the solid wood table and ripped it open. Inside were the standard medical supplies any first aid kit had on the left but on the right, there were four very small vials containing a green serum in each with a needle attached to them.

"Take the vial and put it in my arm then push the button on top for a split second." Peter instructed. Kitty nodded choosing to ask questions later and followed what he said, taking the needle and applying it to him. As soon as the serum hit, Peter gasped loudly before relaxing on the couch.

"What the hell was that?! Are you alright?!" Kitty asked him nervously. Peter waved her off when she leaned over him, raising himself up.

"It's a serum I developed in events like this where it would take a week or so to heal up. I don't have Laura's healing factor so I have to make due. It speeds up the process but only so much that in a way it _hopefully_ doesn't take away my lifespan. Considering I barely made it here, it's the first time I've used it. I figured it's better to go with it now." Peter explained feeling his aches and pains go from maddening to tolerant but irritating.

"You idiot! Do you know how much you scared me coming in here like that? I thought you were going to die in my arms!" Kitty exclaimed holding him by the shoulders.

"Wouldn't exactly be a bad way to go would it?" Peter chuckled turning to face her only to receive a smack across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ joke about that! Don't, you dare. That's no way to look at the world." Kitty told him, her heart fluttering in her chest at his words while anger filled her head.

"I was only making light of the situation, you know me, got to be fun-loving as only Spider-Man can be. I've been teaching Miles that as well." Peter remarked rubbing his cheek.

"You still scare the hell out of people that care about you though like that Peter. I know it's your duty but sometimes, I wish you'd be more careful." Kitty responded by crossing her arms.

"I know I do, I'm sorry about that but, you know what I have to do." Peter replied standing up, scaring Kitty in a whole new way.

"You aren't going back out there are you?" she asked him standing up quickly.

"No, I'm too exhausted to do that. I've already sent Miles a message that he's in charge for the next few days while I….oh boy." Peter said as he fell forward onto the floor. Kitty rushed over to him in shock.

"Don't push yourself Pete. Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" she reprimanded him turning him over to see him laughing quietly.

"Not at all, don't want to scare a pretty woman like you." Peter quipped sitting up slowly. Kitty felt her heart flutter again but put that feeling off to the side to help him up.

"Come on Romeo, let's get you to bed." Kitty said throwing his arm over her shoulder and helping him to his feet.

The pair gingerly made their way to his bedroom which much like the rest of his apartment was bare except for a few photos of his family and friends on the walls and his bed. Careful not to let him hit the bed hard, Kitty sat down and pull him gently to sit next to her before phasing behind him and turning him to where he was laying on his back and phased out of the bed.

"You comfortable?" she asked quietly deciding to leave his liquid metal armor on until he felt better, that and what he may not be wearing underneath it.

"Yeah, just a bit thirsty." Peter coughed lightly.

"Already making me do housework huh?" Kitty smirked at him, hiding her own worried emotions.

"No, that's tomorrow." Peter chuckled quietly.

Kitty continued to smirk and motioned for him to wait while she grabbed him the water he wanted. Once out of eye sight, her expression changed to that of concern and confusion. Making her way to the kitchen she grabbed one of the glasses and began to fill it up close to the top. Once she finished though she found herself frozen in place with what seemed like a million thoughts running through her head.

' _Is he kidding when he says I'm pretty? I can't tell with him. Hell, I don't know if I want to even go back into a relationship so soon if it's even possible. It's worse knowing that his name is 'Peter' too. But, this is a different Peter, he's genuine, he's not going to lie to me. He admits he's made mistakes, grave mistakes, ones that have pushed him to be alone in his own world. He deserves a chance at happiness and, I'm tired of guys not being honest or able to be who they say they are.'_ Kitty sighed quietly.

' _Oh come on Katherine, first talk to him and see where it goes. Then lay down ground rules if he's even interested.'_ Kitty thought quickly before turning and walking back to Peter's bedroom. Peter looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thought you'd got lost." Peter remarked as Kitty sat on empty place in his bed.

"In a place like this, I'd say that's pretty easy." Kitty joked with a smile helping him drink the water. Peter downed it within seconds.

"Slow down there Mad Max, it's not going anywhere." Kitty giggled quietly. Peter chuckled in return.

"Nice reference there, we have that in common don't we?" Peter remarked setting the glass on the night stand and settling back down. Kitty nodded in agreement leaving the two in silence momentarily.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I don't come home like that every time, very rare these days. Still injured but not to that extent." Peter apologized looking at her.

"It's okay, but maybe you can develop something for that situation." Kitty replied sitting next to him on the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I have that but, it malfunctioned. I'll have to repair it and see what happened." Peter quietly answered already racking his brain.

"Maybe I can help you." Kitty offered him.

"You are pretty smart, I think you'd be able to learn the mechanisms quickly." He answered back with a smile.

' _Pretty.'_

"It's more than that, you want to help everyone but sometimes, you don't let people help you the way you need it." Kitty said scooting closer to him. Peter's gaze turned back to her confused.

"I don't want a lecture if that's what you're getting at. I get plenty of those from Daredevil." Peter chuckled. Kitty shook her head before taking her hand in his.

"Not like that you nerd. I mean personally." Kitty replied rubbing her thumb over his covered hand. Peter felt his heart rate rise slightly.

"Listen, you know me well enough to know that I don't want to let people in. There is a reason for that since a lot of the time, things don't end well. The people I keep close leave me because they can't handle my dual life." Peter spoke quietly.

"What makes you think that this couldn't be different? You forget that I'm an X-Man or that I was a Guardian of the Galaxy? This is stuff I'm used to Peter, maybe having someone understand your turmoil would be better, one that could protect herself." Kitty reasoned.

"I was half expecting you to yell at me that I was being stupid." Peter admitted.

"I wanted to, but, I don't think that's the right thing to do here. You bear a lot of guilt Peter, even though you don't show it. I can see that, especially after the last few weeks. Don't you think you should try and have a chance at a happy life?" Kitty questioned. Peter was silent for a moment.

"What about you?" he simply asked.

"I'm a bold person, I don't usually overthink it like you do. Most have something to do with not being a technical genius like you are. It makes things easier." Kitty laughed quietly.

"No, you're smart, don't say that." Peter replied before coughing.

"Pete, I can admit when I'm not as smart as someone else. I can also admit that I'm feisty and stubborn and not afraid, most of the time. Can't you admit that you haven't thought about it, about your guilt, of the people you've lost?" Kitty asked, still rubbing her thumb over his hand. Peter sighed quietly and rubbed his brow with his free hand.

"God, you are stubborn as a mule." Peter responded.

"God made me more attractive than a mule there, buddy." She corrected him.

"Well, him and I haven't always seen eye to eye on things. But, I'll let you have that one." He admitted.

"Understandable, but, I keep my faith regardless of what happens. Maybe you should have faith that you'll get what you deserve to have like some happiness." She offered. Peter chuckled quietly before feeling his anger build up inside. This conversation was one he didn't want to have and his body was hurting too much to put up with it. All the turmoil he had suffered needed to be vented and unfortunately, that was going to happen.

"I've been waiting on happiness for a long time. Just when I think I have it, it slips right out of my hands. And then I get spat on for those I help and I see the ones I love die or leave me! I end up hurting the ones that I try to protect and for what? For people to hate me? To see Doc Ock take over my body and ruin what reputation I had? I do everything I can to help and it never seems enough! If God has given me anything that resembles happiness then I sure as hell need a fucking sign!" Peter shouted, rage filling his voice and his eyes trembling in anger.

Kitty pitied the man next to her. She hurt for him. She remembered when he had told her that she truly understood her point of view, of not being appreciated and being considered vile. He hadn't shown it but she could see it. This only reaffirmed her belief and to see him spit out that venom fueled anger, it made her want to cry.

"What about me, Peter?" she asked him quietly. Peter calmed down and turned to her, remaining quiet.

"Do you think that maybe I'm the sign you're looking for?" Kitty asked him shyly.

"Kitty…" Peter felt his voice leave him, unsure of what to say.

"Do you really think I'm a 'pretty woman'? And I don't mean in _that_ way." Kitty added in to clarify.

Peter was almost a hundred percent positive that she meant that in the way she meant it. He had felt himself grow closer to her in just the past month since she had stayed with him but he never thought it would go to this point. For some reason though, there was a connection and the next time he'd have to ask Miles if this had happened in his universe. But in Peter's world, this was happening right now. Through mutual interests there was a mutual attraction. This wasn't just a fling like he had gone through the last few times, there was an actual connection between the two. If this was the moment he had told himself to take life in his hands then he may as well. He grasped her hand tighter. She understood him and in a moment of rare solace, he realized that she knew he understood her. His anger quickly left him, replaced by warmth.

"I think I owe you a date, because I do think you're a pretty woman, in _your_ way." Peter grinned shyly.

Kitty at this point was supposed to be crying tears and all the dramatic stuff she had heard before but this was different from any attraction she had with anyone. This felt natural in its own way. So she answered the correct way.

"You are such dork Peter Parker." Kitty whispered stretching her legs out and leaned over so that her face was close to his.

"Don't make me regret this." She whispered before closing her lips over his.

Peter didn't fight it, he wanted some love again that wasn't from his close group of friends and family. He wanted a connection with someone and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde for now and hopefully the future would be that someone. He grasped her waist tightly, ignoring the mild pain from his body to bring her on top of him and pulled her closer.

' _Guess he feels the same.'_ Kitty giggled in her mind as they both pulled away and they considered each other's gaze.

"Are you hurting? I know I'm light as a feather but your injuries." Kitty said tentatively, not wanting to move.

"I'm fine, this is actually nice. Though, I may be sore till morning." Peter assured her. Kitty decided to have a little fun with him, hopeful it would lead to somewhere _really_ fun.

"Pity, I wanted to have some fun." Kitty smirked suggestively. Peter felt his suit grow tighter.

"Don't make offers like that and not fulfill them." He replied, doing his best not to stutter. Kitty leaned closer.

"Who said I wouldn't? Only if your injuries are too bad for us not to." She whispered. Peter thought about the past few weeks, remembering this type of feeling before. The connection they had shared immediately wasn't lost on him or her and right now, he felt that he could trust her. Plus, a pretty woman like her offering this, he couldn't refuse. Peter didn't respond vocally. Instead, he grasped the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up.

"If you don't stop me, then you'll need to take responsibility for this." Peter told her, continuing to lift her shirt. Kitty didn't stop him, but just smiled.

 _ **Later…**_

It was good that the apartment complex was sound proof, otherwise, the occupants may have heard the shouts and moans of two lovers intertwined in passion. Both were currently bare under strewn sheets and sweat glistened bodies. Both were quiet as Kitty rested her head against Peter's shoulder.

"We're both nerds thinking the same thing, aren't we?" Peter asked her quietly.

"That this is could be extremely cheesy so we're trying to change it up?" Kitty asked him back.

"Yep. I agree." Was all Peter could answer back. Kitty smiled and pressed herself next him. She didn't want to think about all the cheesy cliché's that came with this moment, she knew already how those went. She was just happy, nothing more, nothing else.

"I don't want to make you regret that Kitty." Peter told her quietly.

"Then you'll have to agree to my terms. The last two guys I dated became complete idiots, I don't want to go three strikes and I'm out." She commented.

"I can't make promises, I mean that in a serious way. I can only say that we both know the risks of our lives and powers. I still have to what I do and you have to do the same. I'm not going to walk around that anymore, it's never worked in the past and if no one can accept that then that's it." Peter said pulling her close to him. Kitty just quietly laughed.

"Sounds like you just met my terms then. Difference is, I don't think you're going to become king of an empire or anything like that." She remarked. Peter raised an eyebrow at her. Kitty simply shook her head.

"Story for our first date which will be tomorrow, right Mr. Parker?" she looked at him, seeing him slowly start to fade in and out. Apparently, he had used the last of his will power and strength to satisfy her. And lord knows, she _was_ more than that.

"Yes, Miss Pryde." Peter felt himself losing touch with the world. Kitty looked at him and saw that his muscles looked heavy. In fact, it seemed like everything he was carrying was out in full view for her.

"Come here." She said scooching herself up slightly and pulling his head to rest on her shoulder while she wrapped her arm underneath his head and the other across his chest.

"Kitty?"

"Shhh, you carry the burden of everything on your shoulders. Let someone carry you on theirs for once." She whispered to him. Peter didn't argue nor did he comment on the fact that his face was basically right next to certain 'assets' of hers and slowly began to fall asleep in her embrace. Kitty smiled as she stroked his hair.

' _I'll be here when you wake up, that's a promise I can give you Peter.'_

* * *

"Are you sure that your Web Ware is right? Not sure I exactly trust it to determine if Philip Urich escaped and is acting as the Hobgoblin or Goblin King or whatever they call themselves in broad daylight." Kitty called over the sound of wind passing her ears as she and Spider-Man crossed the New York skyline to lower Manhattan.

"You have jet powered boots, been to planets I can only imagine and can phase through walls wearing a wrist monitor that gives you a liquid metal flexible skin black suit and partial mask with web shooters, that _I_ gave. Why are you questioning my Web Ware?" Peter replied with a snarky attitude.

"Just saying, and I like to annoy you." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"We've been in a relationship for a month and a half, I was hoping you'd wait till the two-month anniversary for that." Peter quipped shooting out another web.

"Please, we're both the same. At least you get yours in on me." Kitty laughed.

"Don't open Pandora's Box there Shadowcat, there's some innuendo in there." Peter slyly said.

"Shut up and let's get this idiot from _your_ rogue's gallery." Kitty answered back as they could hear the maniacal laughter and the sound of a glider's engine roaring just ahead of them.

"Kneel you fools! Kneel before the Goblin King!" Urich shouted as he threw pumpkin bombs down onto the streets as citizens ran in terror.

"Hey! Urich the Goblin!" Spider-Man shouted pulling himself with a slingshot of his webbing. Urich turned around to see Spider-Man, dressed in the black and white version of his Spider-Armor flying straight towards him.

"You can't just elect yourself king! You need approval of the people in this country!" Peter shouted as he flew towards the Goblin ready to strike.

"Think you can hit me like that Spider-Man? You're dumber than you sound!" Urich replied throwing a Goblin smoke bomb to cover himself.

"You must have me confused with the other one. That or you have me pegged right because multiple Spider-Men can be so confusing." Peter remarked landing on the side of the building across from him.

"Do you ever shut your insolent mouth?!" Urich shouted grabbing two pumpkin bombs and throwing them at Peter.

"Only when my mother or Deadpool tells me to." Peter quipped shooting two web lines at the bombs and directing them away from the building then leaped over the Goblin King.

"Hold still you fool!" Urich shouted flying towards Peter.

"Sorry, only my partner can tell me to do that." Peter answered calmly landing on the building ledge across from Urich.

"Partner?" he asked in confusion. Kitty gladly answered his question by phasing through the glider with some mechanical parts in her hand.

"Hi, the name's Shadowcat. Might have heard of it but then again, I've had other names too plus since you're _his_ villain you probably haven't heard of me." Kitty smiled as she flew away and let the glider begin to smoke up and misfire.

"What the hell have you done?!" Urich shouted as he began to lose altitude. Peter leaped over onto his glider and came face to face with the self-appointed Goblin King.

"She destroyed your glider Scream, what does it look like? And made my life easier. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Peter pulled back his right arm, landing a solid hook to Urich's jaw to knock him out cold.

"….we have a date to get ready for." Peter finished leaping with Urich in toe while Kitty webbed up the glider with her own web shooters as both heroes landed on the street below to awaiting police officers.

"Nice job Spidey." One of the sergeants commented. Kitty coughed a little loudly at the comment.

"You too..uh..Shadowcat right?" the officer questioned.

"That's right." Kitty smiled at him.

"Sorry about that. With all the heroes and villains, it's hard to keep up with everyone." The officer remarked.

"Just be thankful it wasn't Daredevil, you might not have such a pleasant exchange with him." Spider-Man replied.

"Already been through that. Anyways, thanks again but you two ought to get out of here. Some officers still aren't exactly trustworthy of heroes." The officer suggested.

"Thanks for the heads up, try to make sure he only eats rye bread for a week for me would you?" Peter chuckled. The officer laughed in return.

"Will do Web-head." He replied as Spider-Man and Shadowcat took off into the sun soaked rooftops.

"Least we got complimented on saving the day. That doesn't happen every time." Peter said while web swinging next to Kitty.

"He forgot about me, kind of ticked about that." She replied.

"He'll remember if you stick around long enough. Could be better if your profile is low, keeps you from getting those you care about getting in the line of fire." Peter reminded her landing on one of the higher rooftops and taking a seat. Kitty removed her mask and sat next to him.

"I know, that's why you wear the mask. I'm not used to that though." Kitty said back.

"It's not easy, but you know how my villains are. They attack me personally a lot of the time. Not saying the X-Men haven't had that, but they're on a wider scale than I am. Makes me look small time." Peter joked lifting his mask above his nose to breathe a little better. Kitty leaned over and pulled his face towards her, locking her lips with his for a few fleeting moments.

"Trust me, you aren't small time. I've heard Cable once or twice say you were the greatest hero of all." Kitty comforted him.

"Shh, don't say that. Legend has it that Deadpool appears when you mention Cable's name." Peter mocked worried.

"You're such a dork, Pete." Kitty laughed.

"Says you." Peter retorted.

"We're gonna really go back and forth on this like high schoolers?" she asked.

"Only if you push it." He remarked.

"God, you can be annoying sometimes." Kitty smiled.

"Considering how I've haven't had much faith in him in the past, I doubt he wants part of this conversation." Peter replied.

"Hey, remember what we talked about. I know you haven't seen eye to with him but you aren't the only one to suffer in life. We all have." Kitty pointed at herself and then him.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to not be selfish there but, well you know, it's hard considering all the good I've done and it seems I get knocked back down. Maybe that's why Logan liked me." Peter shrugged. The mentioning of Logan hurt Kitty slightly but she knew it was coming from the right place.

"Logan knew good when he saw it, he saw it in you despite how annoying you could be sometimes. You are a lot like Logan was, you've taken a lot of crap and worked to help people regardless and been better at it than he was in your own way. You're a good man better Peter Parker, never say otherwise." Kitty assured him, taking his gloved hand and kissed it. Peter turned and smiled at her.

"I love it when you reassure me like this. Hopefully my luck is turning around. You know you still haven't met my Aunt yet. You might have to do that real soon." Peter reminded her.

"Next week, I want you to myself before that." Kitty leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder.

"And don't forget Daredevil, Cage, Kamala and Laura want to see you as well at some point." Peter added.

"Sounds like you're trying to form a new Avenger team for New York, Miles involved there as well. Too many people." Kitty sighed.

"Comes with associating with Spider-Man." Peter shrugged. Kitty lifted her head and smiled at him.

"At least it's good to know I have a place here, but I will say I work better in this situation. But I guess eventually I'll have to make a decision." Kitty answered back.

"Whatever choice you make, I'll support it." Peter assured her.

"Thanks Pete, for treating me as an equal." Kitty kissed him and stood up, pulling him with her.

"So shall we go on our date or have some fun around the city?" she asked him.

"I say you two go get a room already. Though I'm sure that's happened twice today." A male voice called out from behind them. Both turned around to see the red and black version of the Spider-Man duo.

"Miles! What the hell are you doing there?!" Peter shouted at his younger counterpart.

"Listening to you two want to go at it like rabbits, going mushy mushy mode." Miles joked while kneeling on the top of one of the ledges.

"Kid, you really don't want to start that otherwise she'll make sure to finish the fight." Peter warned him.

"Gosh you're old. Quoting Master Chief from Halo 2? Come on man, get with the times." Miles cracked standing up.

"Miles…" Peter warned again.

"What? I said _you_ were old. I didn't say _she_ was. She's beautiful and young." Miles saluted Kitty.

"Kid's got good taste and manners." Kitty laughed.

"What?! You're taking his side?!" Peter shouted.

"Sorry Spider-Man but a lady has to know when a man is superior to another in certain circumstances." Kitty joked stepping in front of Peter.

"I told you to _never…..never_ mention that word around me." Peter lowered his voice.

"Oh don't whine, you know I'm kidding." Kitty replied kissing him again.

"Okay, three times is the limit on lip to lip action in front of me." Miles mock choked in disgust.

"Don't worry, you'll get there someday kiddo." Kitty turned and winked in his direction.

"You freaking adults, I swear I don't want to grow up." Miles said jumping down from the ledge.

"Where's Deadpool when you need him?" Peter mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Miles asked.

"I said because you want to be a bigger smartass than me and clearly have learned well and didn't get to the Hobgoblin…."

"Goblin King." Kitty interjected. Peter ignored it.

"…..you'll be doing patrols with Daredevil for the next three nights. I'm sure he can teach you a few things." Peter told Miles then quickly grabbed Kitty and shot a web, pulling both quickly away.

"WHAT?! Come on! He'll tear me a new one!" Miles shouted out after them.

"Have fun!" Kitty called out as they disappeared behind the buildings. Miles sank to the ground in sadness.

"Not Daredevil, come on man."

"You think that was a bit harsh?" Kitty asked Peter as he released her and she activated her rocket boots.

"Not at all, kid has to learn he can't be a bigger smart ass than me." Peter chuckled.

"What about me?" she asked him.

"I can't control you so I hope for the best." He replied.

"Good answer, now then, let's go have a late lunch shall we and see where the day goes?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds like a date Shadowcat." Peter smiled.

Hours after a wonderful and laughter filled date, Peter sat on a balcony chair just outside his apartment, looking towards the New York City filled light sky. Tonight, was a night for rest while Miles took over his Spider-Man responsibility, no doubt cursing Peter for his partnership with Daredevil in the coming days. Hopefully there would be no supervillains to fight, no crime-fighting, no end of the world scenarios.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I'm always on call." Peter sighed but smiled relaxing in his chair.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kitty called from behind him, giggling while taking a seat next to him.

"Yep, though only to have an interesting conversation since you were absent." He quipped. Kitty just glared at him.

"I was in the shower, a girl got to keep herself nice for her man." She remarked.

"I'm guessing that means I need to go and shower? I know you better than that." He remarked. Kitty lifted her head in mock thought.

"You might need one, but it can wait. When you were doing your best Wade Wilson impersonation and said you were always on call, I'm assuming you meant superhero right?" she asked.

"Hey, no mention of Deadpool, I told you that. But you have to admit it's true." He answered. Kitty nodded in response.

"It's always true but we know how to handle it. It's weird though how New York _always_ seems to be the hotspot of trouble in our world. I never hear about it anywhere else, at least not that I've heard though." Kitty retorted.

"You really want me to start naming off a superhero list here? That may take an hour or two. It's the mecca of the superhero world." Peter replied.

"That's the true, guess I'm just a more permanent name to that list." Kitty smiled looking towards the skyline line. She turned her head to face Peter but found he was looking upward to the night sky.

"You okay?" Kitty asked.

"I've lived my entire life here, seen things that not too long ago were considered impossible, done things that most minds can't handle. And yet, I can't recall the last time I ever saw the stars here, like I've always wanted to. I've always had to go out of my to do that but…I wonder what it would be like to see them here." Peter quietly spoke. Kitty's expression turned somber and thoughtful as she made her way over to him. Gently, she moved over top of him while Peter instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"They're beautiful when you see them in space. Everything there is…different." Kitty whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. Peter didn't say anything.

"When you see the Earth from there, or the other worlds in the galaxy, it makes you wonder who you are, what your purpose is. In the grand scheme of things, we're small dots in a universe filled with things that we may never see, ever understand. But here on Earth, we know what our purpose is. We're here to make our world the best place it can be. I tried that out there but, I couldn't. Sometimes, we must know we can only do so much and make the best of what we have. Here, you're New York's savior, and sometimes, the universe's savior." Kitty said rubbing her hand against his. Peter grasped her hand gently.

"So, you were able to read me just that quick huh? You sure you're not Jean Grey?" Peter questioned her. Kitty ignored her own emotions about Jean, that was still a sore subject but for another day.

"When you explore the galaxy, you learn a few things. Don't carry burdens Peter, at least not letting me know them so I can help. And everyone needs a day of rest." Kitty assured him.

"I try not to but, it's a learning experience. Guess I have you to thank for that." Peter smiled looking at her. Kitty smiled back and kissed him softly.

"It was also for me. I don't doubt myself but, sometimes it's nice to hear some reassurance and remember that you do what you can. I'm like you in a lot of ways." She adjusted herself against him.

"There's no denying that, but could you stop saying my rogue's gallery is stupid?" Peter stroked her hair.

"Okay…only the stupid ones I'll call stupid." Kitty giggled quietly.

"Make a list and I'll approve it." Peter quipped.

"You aren't a CEO anymore, you can't approve anything I make or do." She quickly retorted.

"Damn it, I'm not meeting my match on 'Quipping Wars,' that's _my_ specialty." Peter declared.

"Did you really say that? You're such a dork." Kitty laughed.

"And yet you're still here, what does that say about you?" Peter asked her with a smirk. Kitty gently smacked his cheek.

"That I fell in love with a dork." She answered. Peter's heart raced. Hearing her say 'love' always shot adrenaline in his heart, no matter how many times she said it. Peter smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah, you kind of did. Like I fell in love with an amazing woman." He spoke with a deeper tone in his voice.

"No comeback to being a dork? Just calling me an amazing woman?" Kitty felt her pride swell and her heart race just as fast as Peter's.

"Not today Kitty, not today." Peter answered, still smiling.

"So, does that make me the Amazing Spider-Woman if I get spider powers from you?" she asked.

"Don't ruin the moment, that's my job." He smirked.

Kitty just kept smiling.

* * *

 _ **Part Three I'll call it will be Rogue. Perhaps continuations of these stories will follow. Not sure yet. Though I already know I may have to make adjustments on Peter and Laura's story since the latest All-New Wolverine just came out and threw out some interesting ideas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Guess I got the desire to write this out for the time being. I'll see where it goes, much like the other story. It's open to possible future other stuff but hey, I could retcon all of this and say screw it. Comic writers love to do to that so…..why not? I kid of course. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Alright! If I say your bad guys are actually…. _interesting_ …and not complete jokes, will you give me some damn web shooters that I can use?!" Kitty exclaimed waving her hands in the air while Peter sat on the couch, red and blue Spider Suit clad minus the mask.

"Yes, but also you have to let me call you Kitty Kat every other day." Peter smirked up at her. Kitty shot him a deathly glare.

"Screw it, I'll make do without them. There is no way in hell I'm letting you call me that at your own will." Kitty crossed her arms and whipped her head away from him. Peter chuckled at her action while scratching his face. Kitty whipped back around to face him, glare still evident.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!" she shouted at him. Peter continued to chuckle but shook his head and slowly stopped. He didn't answer her while reaching behind him and tossed her two web shooters. Kitty quickly caught them and looked down in shock and joy.

"You…you really made them? Six months we've been together and you _finally_ give me the damn things." Kitty smiled while putting them on her wrists. Peter stood up from the couch and walked over to her, helping her adjust the torque of the pressure plates on her palms and making sure they weren't too tight on her wrist.

"Of course I did, I've been doing that for the last three months when you asked for them. But I had to make sure they would support your wrist. Just because you're physically strong doesn't mean if you web swing they won't snap your wrist." Peter explained, grasping her wrist lightly and looking over his handy work. Kitty looked up at him only slightly angered.

"You calling me weak?" she asked him. Peter shook his head.

"Of course not, but you don't have the strength of a spider and there's enough G-Forces in each web swing that could hurt you. These web shooters will give you the extra support, as it would for anyone else, to keep that from happening." He explained to her, adjusting a spring in one of them. Kitty eyeballed him quietly before slowly smiling.

Even in small things like this, he put her needs above his own though lately he seemed to become more protective of her, throwing himself in front of her despite her own powers. She hadn't said anything yet because she wasn't sure how to broach the subject to him. She knew that it would turn into a massive argument or at least hoped it wouldn't. For now though, she was happy that she had something else to him in his crime fighting adventures.

"Thanks Pete. I'm still ticked off though you couldn't just tell me why you hadn't made them instead of just saying 'no' all the time." Kitty smacked his face gently. Peter just laughed and feigned pain.

"Now where's the fun in that? Last time I checked, you did the same thing to me on _multiple_ occasions. I actually would've sped up the development if you stopped calling my rogue's gallery a bunch of lame villains." He replied letting go of her hands. Kitty leaned back in mock shock.

"What? Me? Do such a thing? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kitty turned around with crossed arms but a smile adorning her face. Peter's smile remained as he walked behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop playing that game or I won't get you anything else for the holidays. They're only two months away." He leaned his leaned head on her shoulder. Kitty just smirked.

"Remember it'll be eight days of presents for me, you know, the whole being Jewish thing." She reminded him.

"Seven, these are an early present." He quickly responded leaning further into her.

"Tease." She answered back, gently grasping his cheek.

"Said the pot to the kettle." He quipped.

"You're an ass." She pulled his face to hers.

"Sometimes." He said over her lips.

"All the time." She smirked and kissed him.

" _Attention all units, we have two masked villains attacking Times Square. No civilians casualties to report but suspects are, Adrian Toomes aka The Vulture and Herman Schultz aka Shocker. This is an amber alert to all heroes in the city, we need your assistance. I repeat, Spider-Man, these are your villains to deal with so get a move on with Shadowcat and move."_ The speakers in the apartment blared out.

"Looks like you finally got recognition here." Peter spoke quietly. Kitty nodded.

"I'll celebrate later, we need to save those people and stop those two idiots." She said pulling her new mask over her eyes.

Peter nodded back at her and used his thoughts to form over his face. Sometimes knowing the Fantastic Four and being the former CEO of a multibillion dollar company had its benefits. The crime fighting duo quickly finished suiting up. It hadn't even been an hour since they had returned and already they were back to their usual grind again. Kitty sighed at those thoughts, she just wanted to spend time with Peter, _real time_ with him.

"Kitty, use the rocket boots for now, we can practice web swinging when we don't have to fight a couple of idiots." Peter instructed her, adjusting his own web shooters. Kitty laughed.

"See, even you think they're idiots." Kitty smiled. Peter wanted to be an ass and flip her off playfully but, something told him not to. He just shrugged and moved over to the window before looking back to her.

"You coming?" he asked her. Kitty silently nodded and stood next to him.

"Always." She answered. Peter nodded and shot out a web line and jumped from the balcony into the city before. Kitty activated her rocket boots and followed him in hot pursuit.

"Toomes, when the hell is that idiot wall crawler going to get here? I don't see any point in doing this unless I'm getting something out of the deal." Shocker growled shooting a building with his shock blasts.

"Patience, Schultz. Spider-Man will arrive shortly and we'll be able to exact our plan, putting an end to him once and for all." Vulture assured him, throwing a set of grenades in the middle of the road. The streets had cleared for the most part in Times Square but there were still some unlucky civilians hiding out, unable to get away from the terror.

"That electro shock you put on your wings better work otherwise, _I'm_ gonna have to be the one that cleans up your damn mess and make something out of this." Shocker warned him.

"If your motivation right now is solely money, I suggest you get away from that mentality as taking out Spider-Man would allow us to roam much freer." Vulture reminded him.

"What? You think he's the only Spider-Man still around? Remember the black and red suit one or that other Spider chick, Silk I think? You honestly can't believe they want seek vengeance if we kill him or have you thought that far ahead?" Shocker asked him while shooting out street lamps.

"I didn't Toomes had enough brain cells left to think that far ahead anyway." Spider-Man announced loudly, landing on top of one of the street lamps.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Annoying Neighborhood Menace! Take this!" Shocker shouted shooting a sonic blast at the street lamp. Peter leaped up and web zipped himself over to the building behind him, landing on its side.

"Shocker, I'm sad. We've known each other all these years and you still can't call me by my real name?" Peter quipped shooting a web line at Shocker and another at Vulture. Years of experience had helped him find their weak points, and their backs were exactly that. Also, having strong new webbing always helped.

"At least they know you!" Kitty shouted flying in and quickly shot out two web strands at the front of the villain's chests.

"Shadowcat! Do what you do best!" Peter shouted pulling back the villains who were struggling against the web.

"Right!" she exclaimed zooming forward ready to go intangible and disable their electronics. Vulture watched and grinned evilly.

"Perfect." He stated, pushing an activation on his wrist and sending a high volt current through his wings that sent the current through Spider-Man's and Shadowcat's web line.

Peter thought he had developed the webbing to the point of resisting that type of electrical shock but something was keeping it from hitting him. His Spider Sense went insane and he had only a few moments to act. He grabbed two dissolvent pellets from his belt that he had begun to wear and threw them at Kitty's web lines, breaking the hold she had on them and saving her from the shock, but not himself. Ten thousand knifes stabbed him or so it felt as his muscles tensed on the line while the Vulture and Shocker who was wearing resistant armor to the shock watched Spider-Man collapse to his knees. Kitty watched in horror. He had done it again, he had sacrificed himself to protect her, again. She knew she had to do something and quickly charged.

"Hold on there little kitty cat. I wouldn't try your little tricks with us otherwise, you might see those civilians have a problem with a quite a shock." Shocker quipped with a devils grin, pointing his weapons at the six people under the Times Square Bleachers. Kitty stopped herself and wasn't sure what to do. Her web lines wouldn't work against them, she couldn't get the civilians out in time otherwise Shocker would kill them.

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this." Kitty ordered him, hovering in place. Vulture simply chuckled to her demand.

"You think you're in position to make demands? What do you care about those people anyway? They don't like mutants, at least that's the going theory. They don't like anyone like us so why do they get to judge us?" Toomes asked her.

"Who are you to judge them? People are people, they will do what they think is best and no matter what you do, you can't change that. All you can do is try to lead them on the right path." Kitty answered him, trying to dissolve the situation while figuring out a way to take them down. Peter had slowly begun to gather his bearings again and felt the world slowly returning in a blur. He could make out bits of the conversation and was forcing his brain to work as hard as it could to gain focus. Vulture and Shocker meanwhile, remained silent while Kitty eyed them for any sudden movements.

"You're right, people are going to do what they think is best. You know what I think is best?" Shocker asked her. Kitty remained silent while Peter looked up, his eye sight clearing up.

"I think no witnesses are what's best." Shocker quietly answered.

Peter and Kitty's eyes widen as his wrist bands charged up aimed at the civilians and at Kitty. Peter shouted at his body to move and through agony in every muscle. There wasn't time to think, only time to react and hearing Schultz say that drove his blood to boil. Spider-Man growled and grabbed Shockers' wrists breaking them at the bone, audible enough for everyone to hear and for him to scream in agony. Vulture stepped back in visible terror and quickly turned to face the civilians.

"One step Spider-Man and they all die!" Vulture proclaimed shooting electrical darts, surrounding the six civilians.

"No more, Toomes. I'm breaking your body for good." Peter growled lowly, sending shivers down Kitty's spine and fear into her heart.

"I mean it! They will die!" Vulture warned holding a finger just above his wristband. Peter didn't answer as he shot webbing at Vulture's wrist, pulling it away from the trigger and damaging the electronics. Peter leaped up, pulling Toomes with him. Vulture shouted in anger as he ripped the webbing away with his wing tip and launched grenades at the civilians. Peter realized that again he had only moments to react but watched in fear as Kitty moved over to the bleachers.

' _No, I'm not losing another!'_ Peter thought desperately, pulling himself to Toomes and cold cocking him out. Peter shot a web line at Kitty and another at the ground, pulling her back and himself to the ground. Kitty fell backward onto the street, stumbling to her feet.

"Spider-Man! NO!" she cried out, tears forming at her eyes. Peter shot protective webbing around the bleachers as he flew at the ground, preparing himself for the explosions to follow. Three seconds later, explosions were heard throughout Times Square, smoke and debris clouding the bleachers. Kitty was speechless, her throat dry and her cheeks wet.

"Why Peter? Why would you do that?" she whispered, unable to move while waiting for the smoke to clear. When it cleared, the civilians were safe with the webbing protecting them. Spider-Man, stood above them, suit tattered and barely standing, but alive. Kitty's heart soared in joy and she quickly ran over to him.

"Spider-Man! Oh my God! You're alive! You're…." Kitty began to joyfully proclaim but slowly began to stop just short of him when he heard his breathing. It was a low, guttural growl. One filled with rage, one that Logan would have had.

"Spidey?" Kitty asked him quietly. Peter didn't respond, but his suit did. The technological suit began to change color, to a shine of all black with only a white spider across his torso and white eyes over a black mask. The Black Suit had made a return and that could only mean one thing. Peter's mind was on vengeance. Kitty's heart panicked.

"Peter…please, calm down." She whispered so that only he could hear him. Peter looked at her in silence then turned to the now incapacitated Shocker on the ground. He leaped over to Schultz and knelt in front of him.

"Fuck you Wall-Crawler! I'll get you for this!" Shocker groaned in excruciating pain from his wrists.

"And I suppose you'll get me for this too." Peter quietly answered, stepping on his ankle and snapping the bone. Shocker screamed again while Kitty gasped from afar. Who was this man, why was he doing this?

"So let me ask you, _Schultz,_ was this all part of Kingpin's plan? To get some revenge on me along with you and Toomes over there?" Peter asked, pointing to the motionless Vulture, knocked out for now. Shocker struggled to answer Spider-Man's question, gritting his teeth in pain.

"What do you think Web-Head? You've beaten us all so many times of course we want revenge. Kingpin especially." Shocker answered him. Peter grabbed him by the collar.

"And that makes it okay to kill innocent people?" Peter growled at him. Shocker didn't answer him, choosing to remain silent.

"This is your last chance Shocker. Give up this life now, or I'll end it and everyone else that thinks harming innocent people is okay for your own gains. Because you'll never win. Even I fall, others will come for you, other Spider-Men, not just me. And if not them, others will follow." Peter warned him, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

Peter stood up and looked around Times Square, deciding what to do next. He looked towards Kitty, realizing he had done all that in front of her. Words escaped him and he couldn't justify it. Nor did he want to. He had to save those people and her too. It didn't matter she could phase through objects, he couldn't take that chance with another person he loved. He'd lost Uncle Ben, Gwen, almost lost Mary-Jane too many times. He knew it was time to make a change.

Kitty remained motionless, stood in fear of Peter. Who was he right now? What was wrong with him to become this person? She wanted to step forward and comfort him but, fear and anger held her back. So in her stubborn way, she decided shouting would be better.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed at him. Peter remained silent and stood strong. Of course Kitty was mad.

"I'm protecting the one's I love and the innocent ones." Peter answered her.

"By losing yourself in the process?!" she screamed louder. Peter didn't answer her and turned around. He looked over his shoulder and considered her eyes.

"You know where to find me. I'll be waiting. But…I need time alone." Peter told her before webbing up her rocket boots and pulling himself into the NY sky. Kitty fell back on her rear and looked at her feet.

"Son of a bitch!" Kitty cursed loudly as she stood up and looked around for Peter.

Her heart began to panic feverishly as she lost sight of him and knowing him, he was long gone. That black suit, she had come to learn, was a sigh of Peter's inner reflection. Yes, there were times he would dawn it just for the sheer will to want to wear it, but he had told her of what it had meant to wear that suit. That realization was scaring her and she wasn't sure what he was planning on doing.

"Damn it, Peter." Kitty muttered under her breath as she looked around where to go as the sirens approached.

She turned on her heel and was about run for it when suddenly, she was scooped up and swinging through the skyline. For a moment, she thought Peter had come back to apologize and receive her verbal berating. However, she saw the red webbing on this costume and realized that Miles Morales had apparently come to save her from explaining to the cops what happened.

"I see you're in a bit of trouble there miss." Miles joyfully announced as he swung them from the buildings and down around ten blocks away from the mess about to happen.

"Not as much as Peter is going to be in when I get a hold of him." Kitty replied letting go of Miles once they had reached one of the rooftops and set herself down.

"Why? I saw that he just swung off there but what exactly happened?" Miles asked her.

"He just flipping flew off the handle! One minute he's pulling me away from an explosion that I would have survived and threw himself into danger to save civilians, almost killing himself. Next thing, his special Spider Armor or whatever changes into the black suit and he breaks Shockers wrists and cold cocks Vulture to the ground!" Kitty threw her arms up in anger and turned around to face the skyline.

"Well, that's, certainly not like Peter." Miles stuttered out rubbing the back of his head. Kitty whipped her head to face him, concern replacing anger across her eyes.

"Miles, you need to find him. I can't catch him with my boots the way they are. I can't web swing yet either. Please, you've got to find him and try to talk some sense into him. Or at least tell him I'm worried and to get his ass back to the apartment." She pleaded with him.

"How am I supposed to talk sense into him?! If you're saying he's breaking people's wrist and throwing people to the ground, what hope do I have of knocking sense into him?" Miles threw his arms out to the sides. Kitty walked over to him and grasped his shoulders.

"You're a Spider-Man, one that was made of tragic events as it seems all Spider-Men and Women will always follow. If anyone can make him understand, it's you. He's angry about something, but I don't know what. Please, you must try. I f I could fly, I would find him myself but I can't and you carrying me would only slow me down." Kitty looked down at the ground and then up at Miles, staring at his eyes through his mask.

"Please Miles."

' _Damn it, she really knows how to give a convincing stare. Not that I wasn't going to help anyways.'_ Miles thought grasping her shoulders in return.

"I'll find him and make sure he knows that he's royally screwing up here." He replied smiling under his mask. Kitty smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Miles." She hugged him in return. Miles quickly returned it before releasing and looking out to the horizon.

"Guess I better get started. I'll need to check some of his usual spots." He said to himself and shot out a line, swinging off into the distance.

Kitty remained still as she watched him swing away, holding her hand to her chest in a fist, a grave expression taking over her lips. This had been something else she needed to speak to him about. It seemed that despite she herself being open with him about her past adventures, whether they be her days with the X-Men or as a Guardian of the Galaxy, he had not done the same with her. She wondered if she had given him any reason not to be open or trustworthy to her but as much as she wracked her brain, it seemed that she could find no answer as to why he had been shut off from her. It was then that she remembered the words that Logan had once told her not long ago.

" _Kitty, why are you fixated on the ol' Web-Head right now? It's not like you've got a thing for him, do you?" Logan asked._

" _What? No, of course not. I'm just curious. It seems like he's a weirder version of Johnny Storm or a less talkative Deadpool. I just like to know more about him." Kitty replied._

" _Kittten, let me tell you something about Spider-Man there." Logan chuckled sitting back in his chair. Kitty leaned forward to listen._

" _That man, is more of a hero than anyone else I can imagine. And I've seen my share of heroes, but none as selfless and hard luck ridden as he is. Even when the chips are down, even when things hit him from all sides, he gets back up. He fights, he punches, he kicks, because he knows that what he is doing is right, even when he's going about it wrong." Logan explained to her._

" _What do mean by that?" she asked in return._

" _Well, don't say anything to the Professor but, I think he should stop being so nice and finish off some of these enemies he has, especially considering how many of them attack him personally. You know why he doesn't do it?" Logan asked her. Kitty shook her head in response._

" _Because the man underneath the man has a code that he lives by, one that his past has sent him on. And believe me, if he truly wanted to, and I mean REALLY wanted to..." Logan trailed off unsheathing his claws._

"… _he could use his powers, his resolve to rid crime in just a week in New York where as I'd create more with my claws." He finished, sheathing his claws back. Kitty sat in stunned silence at his declaration._

" _But that man won't kill, not unless he is truly provoked. If someone were to do something, such as kill someone, or even attempt to kill someone he deeply cared about, he'd go off the deep the end." He assured her._

" _How do you know he would do such a thing?" she asked him. Logan looked up at her and smiled._

" _Because I know who he is, what his family is like, what his past is like and believe me darlin', that man for all the goofing around he does, all the talking he spews and all the insane acrobatics he has…he's different inside. He's someone that I know all too well, one that carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could be a killer that would make Frank Castle look timid. But he stays above that temptation, which is more than I can say for myself or others." He explained. Kitty's eyes widen at his statement._

" _That's what I mean by him going about it wrong. He's too forgiving at times, but I guess that's what makes him different from someone like me." Logan shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of beer and then glared at Kitty._

" _Don't you tell him I said any of this." He pointed at her. Kitty quickly nodded in reply._

" _You said that you knew who he was, any chance that I can know that too?" she asked him. Logan just chuckled at her question._

" _Sorry Kitten, I respect the guy too much to share something personal like that. The next time you see him though, I'm sure he'll tell you."_

Kitty sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered that conversation. Logan was right, it seemed that Peter was indeed riding the edge at times. But his will was so strong that he could fight those dark impulses. Lately though, she wondered what was bothering him and now it seemed that all his bottled-up anger had finally begun to crack. He hadn't killed Shocker or Vulture, but who's to say he wouldn't do it to the next person?

' _No, I know Peter, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't.'_

Kitty looked up at the sun, hitting the glass windows of many of Manhattan's sky scrapers. It created a beautiful reflection to her eyes, taking her away for a moment and giving her a renewed sense of hope. He looked outward, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'll be waiting Peter, I know you'll be ready when you come back to me." She spoke out, phasing through the building.

Peter swung from building to building, zipping across the skyline wanting to find some more villains to beat up, or even some petty level criminals would do. They all deserved to be punished, they would hurt innocent people if they weren't stopped. Vulture and Shocker had almost hurt those people that had nothing to do with him. They had almost hurt Kitty and that was unforgivable. Who else would try to do that? Electro, Scorpion, Kingpin…Doc Ock… _Osborne_? They all had something against Spider-Man, so did every criminal in the city.

"I should have kept my company, at least then I could do something. But I'll take them all on myself. They won't hurt anyone again." Peter spoke to himself, landing on a rooftop and looking around the city, wondering where to start his quest for vengeance.

"Well Logan, you always said that fighting your urges was difficult. I wonder what you would say if you knew that I let people live that almost killed Kitty." Peter spoke out to the sky, thinking of his old friend.

Sighing quietly, Peter stepped forward to the ledge and looked down around him. All the citizens he had protected over the years, some thanked him, some reviled him. But he was selfless and he remembered his purpose for doing so. Seeing those people almost killed, seeing Kitty almost killed put the rage of the symbiote back into him. He remembered what that had done to him, how he felt his aggressive tendencies break free, how liberating it felt. He also remembered what it had brought him, how he had hurt his loved ones. He felt his mind start to calm, breathing deeply. His suit returned to the normal as he felt his heart anger leave him. He looked up and to the sky.

"Kitty." He thought solemnly as he realized she had seen him at his worst.

She hadn't seen him like that before and he wish he had kept it that way but he couldn't help himself. Not when civilians were danger, not when she had almost been hurt. Peter sighed again and shot out a web line, ready to go find her and try to explain himself. But as he was about to leap out, he heard a crash in the distance and gun fire. He would have to put his explanation on hold, swinging to the danger. Peter quickly made his way to the scene and found a group of mercenaries taking hostage of armored vehicles containing dangerous chemicals inside. No doubt something important was among them.

"Hey fellas, I'm already in a pissed off mood and unless Daniel Craig is in town playing as James Bond, it's not going to get any better. So do me a favor and stand down!" Peter shouted landing in front of the mercs and quickly shooting web at them, stripping them of their guns. Of course, he didn't wait for an answer nor did he listen for their shouts of terror as he leapt up and landed in the center, taking each one out quickly. Once all the mercs had been knocked out, Peter stood up and looked around.

"That was almost too easy." He said to himself, his spider sense suddenly going off. A burst of electricity shot out at him, hitting him square in the chest. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like ten thousand volts had gone through him, launching him backwards into the building to his rear. The crowd had dispersed but could get away, Electro had appeared out from the cargo van and dispersed her electricity into a field around the block, trapping everyone inside.

"Okay, that _really_ flipping hurt. Come on 007, I could use some help here." Peter groaned standing up to his feet to face the new Electro.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wall-crawler. I'm going to enjoy taking you out and gaining some money from this score." Francine Frye grinned viciously at him.

"Yeah, I've hear that enough times in my life it doesn't mean a thing. I'm almost certain I'll never be rid of you clones. You're like a rash that won't go away, and no amount of baby powder can fix it." Peter laughed at her.

"Shut your mouth!" Electro shouted, shooting another bolt of electricity at Peter who leaped out of the way and shooting his insulated webbing at her.

' _Got to finish this fast. Too many civilians around_.' He thought webbing her arms and yanking her up in the air with him.

"Sorry that I can't enjoy this dance sooner but I'm already in a ticked off mood and I don't want you hurting anyone!" Peter shouted pulling his arm back to knock her out. Electro simply laughed.

"I don't care if they get hurt, you fell right into my trap!" she shouted grabbing him and sending a jolt of electrify through him. Peter screamed in pain and fell to the ground as she released him, his vision blurry and his body on fire. He struggled to gain his senses back, standing slowly to face Frye again.

"That all you got? I've met HVAC techs that have taken more punishment." Peter chuckled quietly. Electro smirked at him, charging her next attack looking to her right and seeing a group of people trying to hide from her.

"You might be able to with stand that, but I doubt they will." Frye chuckled while Peter's eyes grew wide. Time slowed down and Peter leaped to take the blast, not thinking to cover himself in webbing.

"No!" he shouted as the blast hit him full force, sending him back to the pedestrians hiding.

Peter struggled to breath as he lay on the ground, trying to push himself to stand up again. He had to beat her but to fight this many of his villains, it forced his hand and had pushed his body to the limit. Unless he went into full rage mode, he wouldn't be able to withstand it anymore. Peter struggled to stand, he wouldn't let these people get hurt though.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Electro gloated at him. Peter chuckled through the pain and cracked his knuckles.

"Not when it comes to protecting these people." Peter proclaimed proudly. Electro just smirked, but the people around her and Spider-Man took his words and actions to heart. As much as they wanted to help, they knew they couldn't help him.

"Fool." Electro charged up another attack. Peter felt his vision remain dizzy but he fired a web line that didn't reach its target. But it didn't need to, someone else had already done that.

"Lady, I don't know where you came from, but I know you aren't the original Electro. He actually had some clue what he was doing." Miles shouted, shooting two webs at her and pulling her straight up. Electro shouted in surprise but Miles ignored her, punching her in the gut and then grabbed her, webbing her up. Then for good measure, he punched her lights out. Peter watched as his younger counterpart did his job for him, proud but slightly ticked off.

"Damn kid…stealing my spot…light…." Peter felt himself falling backward, ready to pass out on the street. He was ready for the impact but it never came as he felt multiple hands and arms grasp him, keeping him upright and then set him down gently. He turned his head to see the people he had protected, a group of around ten he thought, help him sit down on the ground. Some kneeled down next to him with smiles on their faces.

"We won't let you fall Spider-Man." A man in his fifties proclaimed.

"Looks like you've trained that kid well." One man younger pointed out.

"But you're still our Spidey, always will be." A woman in her twenties promised him, kissing his cheek.

"You know the deal Web-Head, you're our guy and we'll always back you up. Even if some don't believe in you, we got your back, always." Another woman said kneeling close to him, checking his body for injuries. Peter looked left and right at all the people that were helping him and felt his heart swell with pride.

"I can't believe you guys are helping me like this." Peter said with some disbelief but smiled.

"Don't believe everything the media says Spidey, we help our own and you've sacrificed so much. You just took what I think was fifty thousand volts to protect us, we'll anything we can to help you. Can you stand?" the man in his fifties asked him. Peter looked at him and slowly nodded, standing to his feet with the help of a few of the citizens. Miles landed in front of the group quickly, after making sure to web up Electro and her mercenaries.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Miles said to the concerned people. Peter looked at him with a look that said 'you freaking show stealer' underneath his mask. But he gave praise when it was due.

"You did good kid, you did good." Peter quoted from Rocky III. Miles looked back with a confused gaze.

"I have no idea what that is from." He answered back. Some of the older New Yorkers looked at him with some concern.

"Spidey, how old is he? Or what do we call him? Kind of hard to call you _both_ Spider-Man." A man in his thirties asked. Peter chuckled at the question.

"Call him Spidey Jr. Guess that makes me Spidey Sr. then." Peter patted Miles shoulder.

"Yeah, you are kind of old." Miles quipped. Peter scowled at him.

"Just shut up and help me swing out of here. I've still got some electricity coursing through my veins I think and let's just say, it hurts." Peter said. Miles chuckled and nodded. Peter turned back to the citizens and smiled.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate everything." Peter said. The people smiled back at him.

"Always Spider-Man, always." the woman who kissed his cheek proudly proclaimed. Peter nodded and threw his arm over Miles shoulder.

Miles shot up his web, pulling both up into the skyline. The citizens waved their thanks to the pair as they swung off. What neither knew though was the whole battle had been captured on live T.V. and scared to death Kitty Pryde had been watching everything unfold. She was thankful the black suit was gone but Peter again had thrown himself into danger. She didn't want to cry but her tears betrayed her and she felt her cheeks stain up. This was why Peter had lost it but it didn't explain why it was so random, he simply wanted to protect everyone he could. She wanted him back here now, to hold him, to heal him.

"That idiot, no wonder he lost it when I went in the way of the bomb. He carries everything on his shoulders, every single time." Kitty muttered out, wiping her eyes. Her cries were heard from outside by the pair of Spider-Men which were currently situated just above the balcony.

"I told you man, you really upset her." Miles said kneeling.

"Yeah, I know. I need to make up for it. I'd like to chat a little more Miles, but, I'm pretty tired. Can you handle things for a day or two? Whatever voltage I got hit with is doing a number on me." Peter breathed quietly. Miles nodded.

"Of course man, got to get ready to take over for seniors after all." Miles quipped, lightly punching his shoulder. Peter simply flipped him the bird.

"Whoa man, didn't expect that out of you." Miles waved his arms up. Peter chuckled at him.

"Expect the unexpected with me." Peter replied rubbing his shoulder. Miles lowered his arms and smiled.

"Same with me, I'll take care of things Peter. Go beg for Kitty's forgiveness." Miles chuckled and swung off into the day. Peter watched his protégé with pride, wondering what his future held for him. Right now, Peter knew his and pulled his mask off. Sliding off the ledge and onto the balcony he stepped inside to find Kitty, tears still streaming down her face, eyes glued to the screen in front of her. It broke his heart but…he was still happy to see her, even if it was like this.

"Um…hey." Was all he could say. Kitty gasped and turned to face him. There he was, still alive, still wisecracking, in red and blue not in aggressive black. Kitty stood her feet and quickly walked over to him, smacking square in the face. Peter felt his cheek sting at her palm and turned back to face her.

"I deserve that." Peter smiled, the sting slowly slipping away. Kitty wanted to smack him again. How dare he smile like this? Her lips trembled, her hands shook, her legs wanted to kick him. She wanted to hit him again but she pushed everything back and rushed forward, kissing him.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? You don't think I can't protect myself?!" she shouted at him, grabbing his face.

"I know Kitty, but, you have to remember what I've lost and…." Peter tried to explain.

"I've lost people too Sherlock! That excuse won't work here. What in your mind made you snap like that and almost kill Vulture and snap Shockers wrists in half? Then you go and calm your mind from the looks of the suit and almost get yourself killed by Electro? This is why you need to have faith in me Peter, I can help you!" Kitty shook his face firmly.

"I know that Kitty but, I've lost people close to me and…it just happened. Kitty, I save people, that's what I do. You know why I'm Spider-Man, I can't ask you to not be mad, but can you at least understand that? I love you, I just….I just…." Peter rambled out. Kitty watched him try his best to explain and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Her lips smiled and she closed her eyes, caressing his cheeks.

"I know Peter, I know. And if I understand then you can understand how I feel about what you did. It scared me, it scared me half to death. I never thought I'd see anger like that in you and, it just freaked me out. I want you to remember that you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Peter, and if you want to talk about anything, you can always come to me. I know you confide in Mary Jane, I expect that but…I am your girlfriend." Kitty opened her eyes and looked at him, confidently.

"You are and, don't worry about Mary Jane. I lost that chance a long time ago. I moved on with you, only you. And I'd say you're a pretty damn good choice." Peter replied, resting her hands on her hips. Kitty's eyes closed half way and she kissed him again.

"You're damn right I am. Are you alright? You took a lot of electricity, no one should be able to survive that." Kitty asked him concerned. Peter nodded.

"I'm still standing, for the moment. But, maybe there's a way I can make something that we can share our powers. I could really use that but, that doesn't mean I wouldn't take that hit again to protect those people." He replied.

"Of course you'd protect them. And I was happy to see them help you. They really know a hero when they see one. Is Miles taking over for a few days?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I need to catch my breath after that." He answered.

"I don't know how you're still standing." She said astounded at his strength. Peter chuckled quietly.

"I'm honestly about to fall over in your arms. I've got very little strength left." He retorted. Kitty just smirked at him.

"And if I phase out, you fall on the floor?" she asked him.

"Please don't, I'll make it up to you in a special way." He promised her.

"Alright, come on you." She helped him relax and walked him to their bedroom. Kitty set Peter down and then phased through him and then, placing herself next to him and phasing her legs up.

"Just like our first night together." He commented quietly. Kitty wrapped herself around him carefully.

"Don't make it a habit. I can't keep taking care of you like this, it won't do my heart any good." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"We've been together for almost a year, it's only the second time it's happened." He reminded her.

"Don't care, still scares me." She answered back, snuggling closer. Peter didn't reply back, instead wrapping an arm around her frame.

"And when I find Osborne, Octavius or whoever else wants to throw themselves into my life?" he then broke the silence.

"Leave that out of this right now. We'll deal with that when the time comes, _we'll_ deal with that." Kitty emphasized her statement.

"Are you really that scared of me losing control? I remember you telling me you ripped out the heart of an alien that was controlling a slavery camp." Peter replied. Kitty looked up at him, her eyes still showing her fear.

"You wouldn't have done that? I'm not saying it's okay for me either but…to see you do that. I know if you crossed that line with that much anger, you wouldn't come back the same. I think because he was a different species that I thought it didn't matter. But I understand the rage, and for me, I thought about it and it still scares me what I can do. Some would say you're too forgiving but, Uncle Ben wouldn't forgive you if you did that. That moral compass is what keeps you…well, you." Kitty smiled, kissing him gently. Peter wanted to say something back but, his body was tired and the only thing he could think to do was rest his hand against her, slightly gripping her backside.

"Thank you." He replied, exhaustion in his voice. Kitty looked up at him and caressed his cheek.

"I think you need to sleep now. But I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Pete. I always will." She whispered. Peter smiled and closed his eyes, feeling her touch.

"It's always nice to hear that." He answered back. Kitty continued to smile, pulling herself up to meet him at eye level.

"I know, now then, you sleep mister. You need to repay me later for being such a carrying person to you." She stroked his hair, lulling him slowly to sleep.

"What about my suit?" he asked her.

"Not a big deal right now, I can always take them off for you later." She grinned suspiciously. Peter chuckled.

"I expect that from you know. One more thing though." He added in. Kitty looked at him slightly confused. Peter opened his eyes momentarily.

"Told you my rogue's gallery isn't a joke." He chuckled closing his eyes. Kitty glared at him but quickly subsided that with a laugh, gently smacking his face, playfully.

"Go to sleep idiot. We'll talk about that another day." She told him. Peter complied, and drifted off. Kitty watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully.

She didn't need to rest, she was content to watch him with that warm expression on his face. She always was and after today, she knew he walked on the edge but she still didn't like to see him like that. Kitty Pryde knew anger when she saw it, she had firsthand experience with Logan. But that wasn't Peter Parker, she didn't want to see him like that. Vengeance was a powerful tool for many but an uncontrolled one if you didn't fully understand what killing someone meant.

" _When the blood is on your hands Kitty, it's hard to wash off. You might get most of it, but you won't be able to get it all. Spider-Man knows he could but he's not Ghost Rider, he's not the Punisher, he's not me. He's a man with morals, and those morals put him above me and all those others." Logan's words echoed in her head._

Kitty nodded in understanding.

' _Peter, I wish you could be like this all the time. You deserve it after all you've been through and I promise to be the person that gives that to you. I won't let you fall into that same way of life. I love you, I always will.'_ Kitty smiled.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
